the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reading the Stellar Triumphs
Based on the constellation that would appear directly above the region during specific times of year, the late astronomer Ptolemy studied and recorded the constellations that appeared at certain times of year in specific locations. His work is derived from Eratosthenes. The constellation appearing directly overhead during the winter solstice is called the Dominant Body, and the constellation seen directly overhead Summer Farthing, Neuphany is referred to as the Ptolemaic Body. If it is not clear, the Dominant body is used to determine a location; the Ptolemaic Body is used to determine the time of year. The Dominant Body is often associated with mysticism and portents, while the Ptolemaic Body is typically asserted to be useful in astronomic and academic study. The Dominant Body includes the World, Fortune, Chariot, Lover, Magician, and Polaris. The World is often translated into Nation, and Polaris is typically interpreted as Star or Heaven. It is useful to scholars for determining a region’s climate and biome, as well as for navigation. Some occult practices emphasize these constellations as having a powerful influence on magic. The Ptolemaic Body includes the Mountebank, the Hanged Man, the Emperor, the Monk, the Tower, and Polaris. Once again, Polaris is interpreted as Star or Heaven. It is primarily useful in navigation, but many scholars also use it for astronomical calculations. The combination of a Dominant Body and a Ptolemaic Body is referred to as a Stellar Zone. Stellar Zones are useful in early science and in some forms of occultism. The original names of Stellar Zones come from the region’s wealth in local mineral rights or sustenance. The figures, save for three, selected by Silevestine II were lost in the burning of the Realm of Cinders. Later, the Worm God of Ascanium selected new localized names for each region. These names are derived from colors associated with the constellations in the Ptolemaic Body and affix it to a non-descriptive term that can be reasonably associated with the Dominant Body. See below for the terms. For all permutations of these terms, see the chart below. Occultists and diviners often use special playing cards called Triumphs, or Stellar Triumphs. These cards are often hand painted by the one practicing fortune-telling, depicting the different constellations as tangible objects. The Triumphs can be used to foretell destinies, reveal hidden objects, and answering esoteric questions. Stellar Triumphs The deck has twelve cards, one for each constellation plus one additional card. Decks must be crafted by a magician, a diviner, or some other kind of sorcerer, and hand-painted. They must have a consistent backing, and while not in use, must be kept in a silver box and wrapped with silk. The cards must be crafted with parchment made from rowan or palm wood. The cards can never touch a surface besides woven silk, and this silk must bear the image of the angel Polaris. The image is usually red and gold, and the angel will usually be speaking or writing a blessing or prayer on the parchment. This will vary from mat to mat. Card Faces and Interpretation There are twenty “faces" to each card. A “face” is an aspect that represents a card’s meaning in different contexts. Twelve of these faces represent the card’s placement on the Triumph mat, and eight have to do with the relationship to other cards on the mat. The aspects are as follows: Positions in the Stellar Mat What follows are the charts that allow Stellar Triumphs to determine where certain items will be and things that will occur for their quests. Explanations of Card Positions Now, to put it in practice, here are the meanings of each of the card types.